The invention relates to a game machine and a game program for maintaining some degree of a density of locations of characters in each of two or more stages prepared in a game, where the characters are movable, so as to express a state of being alive with characters.
In such kind of conventional game machine and game program, a place where many people come and go, such as a bustling place and a campus, may be expressed in a three-dimensional virtual space. In such a case, it is necessary to maintain some degree of a density of characters which are located in a virtual space in order to express a state of being alive.
In order to maintain some degree of density of characters in each of two or more stages in a game, a number of characters to be controlled by a CPU is (number of characters necessary for maintaining character density in each stage)×number of stages.
But, with this number of characters, the CPU should simultaneously control too many characters, so that a burden of the CPU increases, and the game does not smoothly proceed.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the invention is to provide a game machine and game program for expressing a state of being alive without extremely increasing a burden of a CPU by maintaining some degree of character density in each of all stages where character are movable.